


Wynonna Earp imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Wynonna Earp imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Want some help? (Nsfw)

You laid back in bed with your eyes screwed shut, stroking your cock slowly as you thought about Wynonna.

Thought about Wynonna and the thin, barely there tank top she was wearing today that showed off her chest so perfectly.

About the last time you and Wynonna were together and how you made her cum so many times that she nearly passed out.

“Wynonna,” you moaned loudly, “Wynonna.”

Suddenly the door to your bedroom was thrown open.

“Y/N are you okay?” A worried Wynonna called out.

“Wynonna!” You yelled, grabbing a pillow and using it to try and cover yourself.

“What? I came over and your door was unlocked and I heard you calling my name and- wait… were you just masturbating?”

“U-uh no I was just-“ you stuttered.

“Want some help?” She asked bluntly.

You didn’t say anything, just watched Wynonna cross the room and climb into your bed.

She took the pillow off your crotch and looked at how hard you were.

She winked at you before wrapping her lips around the tip of your cock, taking a few shallow licks to tease you.

“Fuck, Wynonna please I’m already so close,” you begged.

“Glad I can get you this turned on even when i’m not here,” she smirked then taking you fully into her mouth.

Wynonna slowly bobbed her head up and down, her hand gently stroking the base.

Your hands were above your head, gripping your pillow tightly as you rocked your hips in time with Wynonna’s movements.

Within a few minutes you were cumming, right into her mouth.

When you finished she released your cock from your lips, wiping the stray cum off her chin with the back of her hand.

“Thanks for the help,” you chuckled.

“Anytime,” she smiled back.


	2. Thrilling adventures (nsfw)

You were driving down the highway into town from the homestead when Wynonna began rubbing her hand up and down your thigh, moving it closer and closer to the apex of your jeans.

“Wynonna, I’m driving,” you said knowing what she was trying to do.

“So? The road is clear, we can’t have a little bit of fun?” she smirked.

You shifted in your seat, trying to keep your attention on the road.

Expertly using one hand she unbuttoned your jeans, pulling your cock out and stroking.

“Wynonna,” you sighed, feeling yourself already hard.

Wynonna grinned devilishly, undoing her seatbelt and leaning over, taking a teasing lick up your cock.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” she grinned.

“Don’t you dare stop,” you breathed out and Wynonna proceeded to take you in her mouth.

“Shit,” you moaned, not realizing you were pressing down a bit harder on the gas pedal.

Wynonna bobbed her head up and down and you tilted back against the headrest in attempts to keep your eyes open.

You were nearing your release but needed just a little bit more.

You knew Wynona took pride in her talents in deepthroating so you ran your fingers through her hair, gripping and pushing her head down further ‘till the tip of your cock hit the back of her throat.

Wynonna smiled as your cum filled her mouth but suddenly there was a cop car behind you, sirens blaring.

You pulled over to the side of the road, the cop car doing the same and it was Nicole who exited.

She approached your window and you had already recollected yourself like nothing happened.

“Y/N, you know you were speeding right?” Nicole asked.

“Sorry Nicole, I guess I got a little distracted,” you shrugged.

Wynonna was feeling extra ballsy so she put her hand on your cheek, turning you to kiss her.

You could still taste the cum on her lips.

“Okay Wynonna I get it you want me out of your hair,” Nicole said shaking her head, “you’re real lucky I was the one to pull you over and not some other cop, I’ll let you off with a warning this time.”

“Thanks Nicole,” you told her.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t let it happen again okay?”

“You got it Haughtstuff, I’ll keep him in line,” Wynonna grinned.

“I’m sure you will Wynonna and put your seatbelt on will ya?” Nicole sighed before walking back to her patrol car and driving off.

“That was close,” you laughed.

“But it was thrilling wasn’t it?” Wynonna questioned.

“That’s one way to describe it.”

“How ‘bout we find a more… private spot to park and jump in the backseat for even more thrilling adventures,” she winked.

“Whatever you want,” you smiled starting up the car again.


	3. Wherever whenever (nsfw)

No matter how hard you tried you and Wynonna just couldn’t seem to keep your hands to yourselves.

It’s how you ended up eating her out on the bathroom counter of Shortys.

How you ended up fucking her on the training mat at the sheriff station.

How she ended up blowing you in the back of your car before dinner at Nicole’s with her and Waverly.

Wherever you were, whenever you had a moment to spare, you two would be going at it like you hadn’t seen each other in years.

“When will Waverly be home?” You asked Wynonna as you lifted her up onto the kitchen table.

“Not ‘till tonight,” she gasped when you nipped at her neck.

Waverly had caught you and Wynonna in some interesting places but she would not to be happy to find you fucking her sister on the table she had her breakfast at that morning.

Wynonna tugged your shirt over your head, running her hands over your chest.

Pulling her shirt up enough to expose her breasts you kissed the skin that peaked out of her bra while unbuttoning her jeans and slipping your hand inside her underwear.

Your rubbed circles over her clit, moving lower and teasing her entrance.

“Shit,” she groaned as you pumped two fingers in and out of her.

Wynonna pulled your jeans down your hips, signaling she was growing impatient.

You grabbed one of the many condoms you had hidden around the homestead and slipped it on.

Shrugging her own jeans down and grabbing her waist you pulled her flush against you.

Wynonna kissed you hard, moaning into your mouth when you pushed your cock inside her.

You thrusted at a steady pace, returning to nipping at her neck.

Wynonna’s hands went to your ass, squeezing roughly.

“Come on Y/L/N i know you can go faster then that,” she grinned egging you on.

You picked up the tempo and Wynonna wrapped her legs around your waist.

Wynonna was breathing heavily as you thrusted faster and faster.

“Fuck Wynonna,” you said coming close to your release.

Wynonna reached down swiping her clit.

She tightened around you, her legs trembling as she came.

You couldn’t hold back any longer, you came and the two of you rode out your highs together.

Wynonna slumped against your shoulder, her arms around your back to keep her up.

“Food first then we are taking this upstairs,” Wynonna chuckled.

“What the table not good enough for you Earp?” You laughed.

“You know damn well I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty wherever whenever but i plan on riding you so hard that it’s gonna be best for both of us to already be in a bed when I’m finally done with you,” she smirked.


	4. being shy headcanons

· everyone questions how you two are together

· “opposites attract i guess”

· you always having to talk Wynonna out of her insane ideas

· her taking you on rides on the back of her motorcycle

· people are surprised at the lengths you are willing to go to to protect Wynonna

· once she was in danger and you just went in with a shotgun and saved her like it was nothing

· Wynonna always thinking it’s hot which leads to sex

· looking after her when she’s had a little too much to drink

· people always telling you to be careful cause Wynonna’s a wild one

· “i think i can handle her”

· Wynonna is less reckless when she’s with you

· Waverly always teasing her for how cute you guys are

· the two of you balance each other out


	5. Hold on tight (nsfw)

It started off when you were playing pool with Wynonna, leaning into her back while you helped her line up her shot.

Wynonna didn’t need any help, she’s the reigning pool champion of Shorty’s, you just wanted to tease her.

She grumbled to herself as she felt your cock against her ass and your arms around her.

Then on your way home from the bar your hand was on her thigh as you drove, your thumb rubbing back and forth over the material over jeans.

The ride back drove Wynonna wild and when you finally made it to the homestead she wasted no time dragging you upstairs to her bedroom.

You had her pinned to the door with your lips on hers.

Your hand found it’s way inside her jeans, “i haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet,” you smirked.

“You knew exactly what you were doing to me you asshole,” she groaned while you toyed with her clit.

“Language Wynonna,” you joked taking her to the bed.

All of your clothes had been shed by the time Wynonna’s back hit the mattress.

You put on a condom and guided your cock inside of her.

“Grab the headboard for me,” you said rolling your hips.

She reached her hands up and grabbed the top of the headboard as told.

“Now hold on tight, it’s about to get rough,” you said with another roll of the hips.

“Just the way i like it,” she groaned as you picked up the pace.

The bed creaked with every movement but that was drowned out by the sounds of Wynonna’s moaning.

You grabbed her ass and raised her waist in the air so you could hit deeper inside her.

Her knuckles turned white with how hard she was gripping the headboard, her legs wrapped around you.

With one hand squeezing her ass, the other palming her chest you thrusted even faster.

“Oh fuck,” she groaned, “oh fuck.”

“Come on Earp, cum for me,” you ordered and once again Wynonna did as you said.

She came hard while screaming your name and you quickly followed after.

It was a good thing Waverly was spending the night at Nicole’s because Wynonna didn’t get any quieter when you made her cum for the second or the third time.


	6. Wynonna distracting you from video games headcanons (nsfw)

· Wynonna typically doesn’t care when you’re consumed by playing video games

· but this time she’s horny

· so she comes up with a scheme to get your attention

· she starts off by laying on the couch with her legs across your lap

· you don’t even bat an eye because she does this all the time

· 10 minutes later she’s full on sitting in your lap

· “do you need something babe?”

· “nope”

· so you go back to playing your game

· eventually she repositions herself so she’s straddling your lap

· “it seems like you need something”

· “so maybe i do”

· she slowly starts to grind her hips into yours

· and it gets harder to focus on your game

· that’s not the only thing that gets hard

· she kisses down your neck and runs her hands down your chest

· you finally turn the game off

· and pick her up to carry her to her bedroom

· you never ignore Wynonna over your video games again


	7. Angry sex headcanons (nsfw)

· angry sex with Wynonna happens anywhere but on a bed

· you’ll be arguing one moment and the next she’s kissing you and you’re backing her up onto the nearest surface

· her favorite is a tie between the kitchen table and against a wall

· she loves the sound of plates and cups falling to the ground when she knocks them off the table to make space

· she also loves wrapping her legs around your waist when you have her pressed up against the wall

· you’ve had more than one round of angry sex in the back room of Shorty’s

· much to everyone else’s displeasure

· “Waverly can you please go tell them to keep it down it’s disturbing my customers”

· “no way Doc i have to hear enough of that at home”


	8. Wynonna taking your virginity headcanons (nsfw)

· Wynonna is taken back when she finds out your a virgin

· “wow i haven’t taken anyone’s virginity since i was 17”

· “is this weird?”

· “of course not I’ll teach you how its done”

· she sends Waverly a text to not come back to the homestead till the morning

· Wynonna gets really into your naivete

· she shows you all the things she likes

· takes her time figuring out all the things you like

· you take her by surprise when you flip her onto her back

· Wynonna gets turned on by your confidence in taking control

· she willingly gives in and lets you lead

· you guys go at it for hours

· when its over you lay in her bed staring at the ceiling

· “was that everything you ever dreamed of?”

· “Wynonna that was way more than i could have ever imagined”


	9. Jealous sex headcanons (nsfw)

· jealous sex with Wynonna is rough

· like rougher than usual

· she doesn’t like someone playing with whats her’s

· so she takes control

· and show’s you exactly whose you are

· she’ll get on top of you

· and pin your hands above your head so you can’t touch her

· then she’ll tease you by touching herself while she rides you

· if you try to touch her she stops until you beg her to keep going

· she edges you over and over again

· and makes you watch her cum without being able to do so yourself

· when she thinks you’ve had enough she plants her hands on your chest and rides you so fast that you just can’t hold back any longer

· “you’re mine Y/N and don’t you forget it”


End file.
